


Forbidden Love

by Pricefieldnerd



Series: Teen Titans: The Written Series [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Romance, Tragedy, Violence, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pricefieldnerd/pseuds/Pricefieldnerd
Summary: Raven and Robin go into a cold climate to take some time for themselves, just for a few hours. Things get awkward when their friendship is questioned.





	1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

Chapter 1

 

   Raven blinked open her eyes tiredly. Glancing around, she remembered she was in the medical room.

   Remembering why she was there, Raven thought back to the day before.

   Raven was fighting her Rage, which was in Trigon's form in her own mind. Her leg was broken and her arm was badly bruised because of fighting. The other Titans were fine, although Beast boy's arm was hurt from fighting Raven's demonic side.

   Sitting up in the bed, Raven glanced around. Her cloak was on the edge of the bed. Grabbing it and putting it on, she stood up, only to fall back in pain.

   "Ugh... Stupid leg." She mumbled to herself. The door slid open and Raven looked up in surprise.

   "Raven, you ok?"

   It was Robin.

   "Uh, yeah, I-I'm fine." Raven mumbled. "Just forgot about my leg."

   "All right." Robin said. "Uhm, do you need help with anything?" He asked awkwardly. Raven felt uncomfortable.

   "Robin, I can fly and I've got telekinesis," Raven said. "I'm pretty sure I'll be fine."

   "Oh yeah," Robin murmured. "Uh, sorry."

   "It's alright." Raven whispered. They both got quiet for a minute.

   "If you wanna talk about anything," Robin said suddenly. "I'm always willing to help."

   "Thanks." Raven murmured.

   "If you need me for anything, you know where to find me." Robin said. After that, he left the room.

   Raven sat there on the edge of the bed, staring at the shut door. She levitated herself and flew toward the door, letting it slide open, and then left.

   Flying in the halls, she tried to make her way to the living room, but bumped into Cyborg.

   "Sorry, Cyborg." Raven apologized.

   "Hey, it's ok." He smiled. "But are _you_ ok?"

   "What, from yesterday?" Raven asked. Without waiting for any answer, she added, "Yeah. I'm fine. And, uh, just wondering," Raven remembered. "Have you seen Beast Boy?"

   Cyborg sighed. "He's with M'gaan. Starfire's with Zatanna, Rocket, Stephanie and Artemis. Kid Flash and Dick are playin' video games. Aqualad got called out for a mission with Aquaman, and Superboy's gonna help me fix the T-Car and work on his motorcycle."

   "What about Robin?" Raven asked. She didn't need to know where _everyone_ was at, but at least she knew what was going on.

   "I don't know." Cyborg whispered.

   "What do you mean you don't know?" Raven mumbled. Cyborg looked at her for a minute, surprise in his eyes. Raven glanced back, unsure if she sounded too overprotective.

   "I'm sayin' that I don't know what happened to him, Rae," Cyborg said. "Last time I saw him, he was walkin' towards your room. He came out with some of your clothes, but I guess today is laundry day." He joked.

   "I-I'll be back." Raven quickly said. She teleported to the T-Ship.

   "Robin?" She called.

   "In here." A muffled voice yelled back. Raven flew towards the T-Ship, surprised to fine Robin in it.

   "Uh, what are you doing? And why were you in my room?" Raven asked.

   "Put this on," Robin said as if Raven never asked anything. He threw Raven's winter clothes at her. Catching them, she glanced up at Robin as if he was crazy. She sighed and put the winter clothes above her regular ones.

   "Get in." Robin said.

   Once they were flying towards the colder parts of the world, Robin landed the T-Ship in the middle of the snow. It was already snowing hard and it was pretty windy, making Raven's cloak flow in the direction of the wind.

   "Explanation, please?" Raven flew over to Robin.

   "Truth is I just wanted to go here." Robin mumbled.

   "But... why here?" Raven asked, confused. "Why the cold, of all places?" She stopped flying and stood, completely forgetting about her leg. By the time she realized she remembered, Raven lost balance and fell to the cold, snowy ground.

   "Raven!" Robin shouted. "You ok?"

   "Guess having a broken leg while you're in the cold can be-"

   "Unnoticeable?" Robin finished for Raven.

   "Yeah."

   Robin helped Raven up and the two sat there for a while before talking again.

   "I'm sorry I brought you here, Raven." Robin apologized. "You wanna go home?"

   "That'd be nice." Raven murmured. Robin stood up while Raven levitated herself off of the ground. They both hopped into the T-Ship. Robin tried to turn it on so they could go home, but the engines were frozen.

   "Great." Robin murmured. Both Titans jumped back out of the T-Ship. Raven accidently landed on her feet, which caused her to fall down into the snow again.

   "You really need to remember you broke your leg." Robin teased. "Don't go breaking your other one."

   Raven smiled a little. Robin held his hand out to help his friend up. Raven took his hand and stood on her unbroken leg, then levitated herself so she was flying.

   "Maybe we should look around," Raven suggested. "Try to find Kole, perhaps?"

   "But Kole's place by walking is already nine miles away," Robin said. "I doubt we could even survive that long."

   "All true." Raven murmured. "But we can still look around."

   "All right." Robin agreed.

   Only fifteen minutes past before they both started getting too cold.

   "R-Robin," Raven whispered. "Are-are you ok?"

   "Just c-cold, Raven." He mumbled back.

   Raven stared at him for a moment. "A-Azarath Mentrion Zinthos." She chanted. A huge black force field went around them, making the snow and wind stop.

   Robin turned around and smiled at Raven, and she slightly smiled back. They both collapsed in the snow on their backs, just lying there.

   "Um..." Robin mumbled. "Raven? I was, uh, wondering if..."

   "If what?" Raven asked.

   "I...I..." Robin looked away worriedly.

   "Are you alright?" Raven asked, sitting up. "You seem like you're- Ah!"

   Raven somehow got flown backwards as her force field gave way.

   "Raven!" Robin shouted. He helped her up and they sat there for a moment, staring around.

   "Red X?" Robin shouted in surprise.

   "Miss me Robin?" Red X asked sarcastically.

   The villain shot a red 'x' at the two Titans. Unfortunately for them, the 'x' Red X shot tied them together, facing each other. Embarrassed, they tried to get out of it, but they couldn't. It only pushed them further against each other. Both of their faces became red from embarrassment as their noses touched.

   "Have fun freezin', kiddos!" Red X teased. He disappeared in a heartbeat.

   "Great..." Raven murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

   Raven and Robin were stuck from one of Red X's weapons. Their faces were almost right next to each other.

   "This is... awkward..." Raven mumbled.

   "Yeah..." Robin agreed. _This couldn't be weirder._ Raven thought.

   "I'll get us out of here." Robin said. He reached in his utility belt and pulled out one of his birdarangs to cut the 'x'. Eventually, he was able to cut it, letting both him and Raven free.

   "You ok?" Robin asked.

   "Emotionally or physically?" Raven asked.

   "Huh?"

   "Just the... awkwardness." Raven looked away.

   "Oh, right." Robin murmured.

   "Let's just find our way to Kole's place." Raven said.

   "She's still eight and a half miles if we walk." Robin remembered.

   "Then maybe I can fly us there." Raven spoke. She grabbed Robin's arms and started to fly in Kole's direction.

   But the heavy snow, strong wind, and freezing temperatures made Raven's flying slow.

   "Ugh... I can't keep f-flying." Raven called to her friend.

   "Put me down," Robin called back. "And you can use your powers again."

   Raven lightly put Robin down but stayed in the air because of her leg. She tried to work her powers, but Raven felt too cold.

   "Robin, I... My powers, they..." Raven faltered. "It's-it's getting colder. I can't use my powers."

   "It's negative twenty-nine." Robin yelled.

   "What?"

   "Negative twenty-nine degrees." Robin replied. "We need to find shelter, now."

   "The T-Ship." Raven said suddenly.

   "What about it?"

   "The engines might be frozen," Raven explained. "But that doesn't mean nothing on it works."

   "You're right." Robin realized. "Come on!"

 

   It had taken them a long while to find the T-Ship, but eventually they found it. Luckily the heat was working in the ship. They warmed up quickly, allowing Raven's powers to work. But the ship's engines were still frozen.

   _It's pointless to stay here._ Raven contacted Robin. _Maybe we can contact the others?_

 _Maybe._ Robin said. _Try contacting them, Raven. Even though we've been using telepathy since before we met the Team, I'm still getting used to it._

 _Alright._ Raven said. _I'll try and contact them._

   A few moments past before Raven gave up. _I can't reach them._ She told Robin. _They're out of my telepathic range._

 _Well, maybe we can-_ Robin cut off.

   "Robin!" Raven shouted, thinking something was wrong.

   "The heat turned off." Robin yelled back.

   "The snow?"

   "It's probably ruining the T-Ship." Robin answered.

   "Fantastic." Raven mumbled sarcastically.

   They both jumped out of the T-Ship, landing in the snow. Once again, Raven fell because of her leg.

   "How many times do I have to remind you?" Robin teased, helping Raven.

   "A million, I guess." Raven smiled. She returned to flying in the air.

   "Thought I might find you guys here."

   Raven's eyes widened and she felt her face start to turn red.

   "Stephanie?" Robin shouted in surprise.

   "Hey guys!" Stephanie smiled and waved. Raven realized that Stephanie had the exact same outfit as her. Same shoes, same gloves, same everything. It was like Stephanie was a mirror image of Raven. The hood on Stephanie's outfit even covered part of her face into blackness, exactly like Raven.

   "Stephanie..." Raven whispered. "What... In the name of Azarath are you doing here? And are those my clothes?"

   "Well," Stephanie glanced away. "When you attempted to contact the Titans using telepathy, it failed, but I heard you. It was like buzzing in my head, no words. I knew you guys weren't back at the tower, so I knew that you wouldn't use telepathy unless something was wrong. Oh, and yeah, kinda raided your closet. Sorry, I don’t really have winter clothes."

   Robin and Raven stared at their friend, shocked and surprised.

   "You can sense us?" Raven asked.

   "Well duh I can!" Stephanie laughed. "But I overheard you and Robin talking about going somewhere. And I kinda saw you in winter clothes. So I got mine and put them on when I heard Raven trying to reach us. That's when I teleported behind the T-Ship."

   "Uhm..." Raven murmured.

   "O~kay..." Robin mumbled.

   "I-I can fly back to the tower if you want me to." Stephanie whispered, preparing to fly away.

   "Wait." Raven called. "We might need you. Robin and I got ambushed by Red X earlier, and he disappeared. If other villains know we're here alone, then we might need you."

   "Ooh, _alone_?" Stephanie teased. "What, are you and Robin together now?"

   "In the sweet name of Batman," Robin's face became red. "We're just close friends!"

   "Stephanie!" Raven forced her voice to a whisper, nudging her friend on the shoulder.

   "What?" Stephanie shrugged. "Why else would you guys go into the cold and be alone?"

   Raven's face turned red, and she had to look away from Stephanie to answer. "It was his idea, ok?" Raven responded. "He wanted me to come with him. Ask him, not me."

"I, uh..." Robin rubbed the back of his head. "Look, Raven," He walked up to her. Raven flew closer to the ground to face him, but stayed off of the ground because of her broken leg.

   "Truth is... Stephanie's right." Robin went on. Raven widened her eyes, staring at him.

   "Give us a minute," Raven added to Stephanie. She quickly teleported very far from Stephanie and the T-Ship, taking Robin with her.

   "Robin, I..." How could she answer? _Why_ was she answering? Wouldn't it just be easier on both of them to accept that they were only friends? "Robin, I like you, but... It would never... W-we can't..."

   "Raven." Robin stopped her. "I didn't want any of that. I just wanted you to know that I like you. Like... like-like you..." Robin finished awkwardly.

   Raven didn't respond. Instead, she flew up to him and they kissed. Robin was wide-eyed at first, but kissed Raven back. They wrapped their arms around each other and closed their eyes. They stayed still for a minute, just kissing. The wind and snow whirled around them, making their kiss seem like one from a movie.

   After a few moments, they separated, their faces red from embarrassment. Robin's arms still went around Raven, and Raven's hands lay on his chest.

   "Sorry, I just..." Raven trailed off.

   "No, it's ok." Robin murmured. They both held onto each other, faces still red. Raven pushed her head back to her teammate’s slowly, and vice versa. But Raven blinked, and pulled her face away from his, though they both still held onto each other.

"We can't." Raven whispered.

Robin sighed. "I know. But, Raven? Thank... thank you."

"For what?"

"For what happened just now." Robin answered, smiling. Raven blushed and hugged him.

"Lovers or not, I still care for you." Raven murmured, pulling apart from him.

"I do too." Robin smiled.

"C'mon," Raven murmured. "Let's get back to Stephanie."

Raven teleported both of them back to their waiting friend.

"Well?" Stephanie asked, still smiling. "Did you guys-"

"Stephanie, listen to me." Raven whispered. "Not one word of where we were or what we did to anyone else, got it?"

"Mmmhmm!" Stephanie hummed.

"Thank you." Raven sighed.

"While you guys were gone," Stephanie started. "I unfroze the engines."

"How?" Robin asked.

"My powers...?"

"Oh, right." Robin mumbled.

"Let's just get home," Raven murmured. "I'm freezing, and I know you two are, too. Hey, didn't you say I was off from crime fighting because of my leg?" She added to Robin.

"Crime fighting, Raven," Robin responded. "Not going out with me."

Stephanie could hardly contain her laughter. Raven's face turned extremely red along with Robin's.

"I meant out of the tower!" Robin backed himself up.

"On second thought, I think I'll be fine for another hour." Raven murmured, embarrassment making her feel waves of heat wash over her.

"Good," A new voice rang out. "Because this'll take less than ten minutes to finish you!"

The voice was Terra's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

   "You..." Stephanie whispered. "You can't be here. There's no way-"

   "Oh, but I am here," Terra smirked. "Hope you said 'I love you' to all your stupid friends!"

   Terra made the ground shake, and then brought up rocks from under the snow. She shot the sharp-pointed rocks at the three Titans.

   "Look out!" Robin shouted. He jumped and pushed both Raven and Stephanie out of the way. They all grunted as they slid across the snow.

   "What was that about?" Raven sat up, asking Robin. He and Stephanie sat up with their friend.

   "What, you wanted to be hit by rocks?" Robin replied sarcastically.

   "Will you two quit flirting and move?" Stephanie hollered, pushing them the other way. A second later, a huge pile of rocks landed where they were previously at.

   "I told you, we're not-"

   "Give it a rest, Raven," Robin cut her off. "Just fight this rock-eater!"

   He tried to whack Terra with his staff, but Terra knocked Robin back with a rock. Instantly, Raven got her communicator out.

"Beast Boy!" She shouted in the device. "Get the team, now! We need backup-Ah!"

Terra's power had shot her communicator- and part of the hand- destroying the device.

Raven stared at Terra, holding her hand which was hurt from Terra's abusive powers. "Why do you want to defeat us?"

"Duh!" Terra shouted. "Like any other villain, they wanna defeat the Teen Titans! They want to rule!"

Raven said nothing, just getting piles of snow and shooting it on Terra. It was an impact for the enemy, but not enough to bring her down.

"Ha!" Terra laughed. "You really think snow will bring me down?"

"No." Stephanie mumbled from where she came up to Raven. "But this will."

At once, her eyes turned blue and she shot Terra with massive amounts of blue power. After many hits, Terra had been lying on the ground.

"Steph, you alright?" Raven asked.

Panting, Stephanie replied. "Yeah, Rae... I-I'm fine..."

Robin also came up, helping Raven stand. This time, she levitated herself.

But just when they thought everything was perfectly fine, Terra stood back up, wanting revenge on the three Titans.

Rocks flew up from the ground. Terra made them to where they had pointy ends. They were small rocks, but enough to do some major damage to someone or something. Terra shot one rock at Robin, but it only hit his arm, sadly slicing through.

"Gah!" Robin screamed as he fell back into the snow from pain. Terra tried to shoot him with another rock in the chest, but Stephanie jumped and blocked it. Raven stared, wide-eyed, thinking the rock hit her friend's chest. But it only got her leg. Surprisingly, she still stood.

"That... all you... got?" Stephanie mumbled to Terra, holding her leg in pain. Terra shot Stephanie again, but this time with her yellow power. Stephanie fell to the ground, grunting from the impact. Raven, staring angrily at Terra, shot power at her. But unfortunately, it wasn't enough.

   Terra shot a rock, sharp edged, at Raven. It sliced at her side, causing her to lose breath because of the horrible impact. Falling in the snow, she lay there, unable to move because of the pain.

"I'll just leave you like this," Terra said. "Besides, you'll be gone from the cold before you're gone from the pain!" Raven wasn't sure what had happened next, but she knew Terra was gone.

Despite the freezing cold and her pain- in both her side and her leg- Raven used her free hand to pull herself towards her two Titan friends. Her other hand was holding onto her side in pain. The others were alive and awake.

   _Thank Azar._ Raven thought. The first person close enough to her was Stephanie.

   "Steph?" Raven murmured.

   "Nnnuhh...?" Stephanie groaned.

   "I-I need your communicator." Raven whispered. "I'm calling the others for-for backup."

   Stephanie got her communicator out of her pocket. But then she glanced back up at Raven.

"It's damaged." Stephanie mumbled. "I'm s-sorry..."

"Don't be sorry. It's alr-alright." Raven whispered. "Robin?" She called to her friend if he had his.

"I have mine." He called back. "H-here." Raven made her way to Robin, wincing from the pain. She grabbed the communicator and opened it.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire had answered. "Are you-"

"Dude!" Beast Boy went onto the communicator. "Where have you and Robin been? Is Stephanie there with you? What happened?"

"C-calm down, Beast Boy..." Raven murmured. "R-Robin and I went somewhere in the c-cold." Raven began. "And yes, Stephanie's with us. R-Red X attacked Robin and I ea-earlier. We were fine, but Stepha-Stephanie came afterwards... Terra also somehow f-f-found us."

Raven was losing breath from Terra's attack, so she made the call faster. "Terra attacked us... Get your little green butt... and the rest of-of the team... over here... Now..." Raven gasped for breath.

"But where are you?" Beast Boy yelled.

"I've got her coordinates," Aqualad said from off-screen. "Let us go."

"We'll be right there, Rae," Beast Boy added to Raven. "Don't give up."

"Beast Boy, I... Love you..." Raven whispered. Closing the communicator, she flipped back to Robin and handed it back. With his un-hit arm, he put it in his utility belt.

   Stephanie crawled up to the two Titans, cold. "G-guys, shouldn't we a-all huddle like p-penguins?" She suggested.

"It _is_ c-cold," Robin added. "We might a-as we-well."

Raven put her arm over Stephanie, trying to keep warm along with her. Robin, on the other hand, was behind Raven, putting his good arm over her to try and warm up. They all bunched close together, attempting to ignore the cold and pain, but it didn't work.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, R-Raven..." Robin murmured. "I-I'm the one who b-brought you h-here. I-I'm sor-sorry..." Much quieter, he added, "I love you..."

"R-Robin..." Raven mumbled. "I-It's ok..." At her friend's same voice level, Raven replied, "I love you, too."

Raven and Robin were both shivering uncontrollably, but Stephanie wasn't even moving.

"S-Steph...?" Raven murmured. "S-Stephanie?"

She didn't answer.

"St-Stephanie...!" Raven barely yelled. Her voice was fading because of the cold.

Raven felt Robin attempt to get up with his arm and reach over towards their unconscious teammate.

"Steph?" Robin whispered. "C'mon..."

"T-the others are c-coming, just h-hang on..." Raven mumbled. "Please..."

Robin had to fall back into the snow because of the awkward position he was in due to his hurt arm. Suddenly, Stephanie gasped.

"R-Raven?" She murmured, turning herself over. Raven could barely speak anymore. They hugged each other, but this time Raven didn't let go. Stephanie seemed surprised at first, and then realized what her friend was attempting to do.

Raven felt Robin try and do the same thing. In between Robin and Stephanie, Raven tried to use her powers in some way to help them. Placing her hand on Stephanie's arm, she began using her healing powers.

"Don't." Robin whispered, grabbing Raven's arm. "Y-you remember that t-time when you l-last did th-that? W-with Star?"

"I-"

"Please..." Robin murmured, cutting Raven off.

"Al-all right..." Raven said. "I-I won't."

The temperature got lower, and the three Titans got colder. They squished against each other, trying to keep warm. But it had failed. Robin and Stephanie fell unconscious, but Raven was trying her best to stay awake. Too bad for her, Raven's eyes had shut, though she wasn't unconscious.

After a few more moments, Raven opened her eyes. Barely lifting her head, she narrowed her eyes as a red and blue ship landed. Wind and snow went flying everywhere. Instinct made her powers shield the three Titans.

The door to the ship opened, and Starfire, Beast Boy, M'gaan, Aqualad, Cyborg, and everyone else ran out.

 _The Bio-ship!_ Raven realized. Her power that she put up faded away as she ran out of energy to keep it up.

Beast Boy instantly went to get Raven, while Starfire went for Robin. Cyborg quickly went to get Stephanie.

Starfire carried Robin while Cyborg carried Stephanie, but since Raven wasn't unconscious, Beast Boy took her arm and put it over his neck. Raven held onto her side and tried to walk, but because of the cold, her leg, and the pain in her side from Terra's rocks, Raven could barely walk. But she and Beast Boy stood up anyway.

"I've got you, Rae," Beast Boy murmured.

"T-thank you..." Raven whispered.

After a few moments from trying to walk back, Raven grunted and started to fall, but beast Boy held onto her. Raven was just barely able to see M'gaan and Artemis run over to the two Titans.

"It's ok." Artemis murmured.

"We've got you." M'gaan added.

Together, Beast Boy, Artemis, and M'gaan tried to get Raven to the Bio-ship. After a few moments, only Artemis and M'gaan took Raven inside. Beast Boy checked the surroundings, making sure there was no one there. He went inside after checking.

Stephanie and Robin were on bed-like things, where Aqualad and Cyborg were trying to help them. Starfire was beside Aqualad, watching in sadness.

Raven was also on a bed-like thing, but was not unconscious. Artemis, M'gaan, Dick, and Beast Boy all tried to help Raven, starting with her side that was hit from Terra's attack. Dick and Artemis did something to her side to make it stop bleeding. All Raven felt was immense pain. Her eyes widened as she grunted in pain from whatever they did. The pain faded away quickly.

   "Hey, it's ok," Dick said.

   "Can you try and tell us what happened?" Beast Boy asked.

   Raven nodded, sitting up. "R-Robin and I... He, uh..." She didn't know how to explain; to be honest, Raven was still shocked at herself for kissing her friend. "Look, the whole p-point is that Robin and I just went out for fresh air. With everything that happened recently, he wanted to leave the tower for a bit. I followed him, but Red X attacked us once we got here. We were fine, but Stephanie managed to come along, too. S-she's ok, isn't she?" Raven asked, suddenly worried once again about her friend.

"She will be." Cyborg called.

"And Robin?"

"He is also recovering. They both will survive." Aqualad answered.

"What else happened?" Dick asked.

Raven continued. "Afterwards, Terra h-had got to us. She...She attacked us with rocks, and we were already cold, so..."

"Ok," M'gaan murmured. "But the real question is-"

"Are you ok?" Artemis popped in.

"Yeah," Raven said. "I mean, I think I should be."

Everyone went quiet for a moment, and then Starfire walked over to Raven.

"Why have you lead friend Robin into the cold?" She asked, upset and wanting answers.

"Star, it was his idea. I...I just followed him. I wanted to know what he was doing and where he was going."

   "Perhaps if you two would have left earlier," Starfire argued. "Then neither Stephanie nor Robin would be hurt. I know you are injured too, Raven, but... You-you could have suffered severely if you had not contacted us."

"The engines were frozen," Raven explained. "We couldn't leave. And we both were too cold at the time, so I couldn't work my powers to unfreeze them. Once Stephanie came, she was able to unfreeze them, but then Terra attacked..."

   "Point is," Dick said, "you three are all right. We can get the T-Ship later." He added.

   "I can get it," Zatanna popped up. "M'gaan could fly me there, and I can unfreeze the engines. Then we can all go home."

   "Zatanna," Artemis went up to her. "Please be careful. You _and_ M'gaan, be careful."

"I will be." Zatanna smiled.

Together M'gaan and Zatanna made their way back to the T-Ship, unfroze the engines, and brought it back towards the others. M'gaan had levitated the T-Ship so both that and the Bio-Ship could return back to the tower. Once they had returned to the Bio-Ship, M'gaan and Zatanna took their places in the ship. Within a few minutes they all got back to the tower. Robin, Raven, and Stephanie were ordered to stay in the medical room for the night.

Raven fell asleep quickly, wanting to forget the whole day, but when she woke up the next day, only she and Stephanie were in the medical room.

Robin was gone.

Raven noticed that Stephanie was still asleep. Raven's winter clothes were still on, but Stephanie was in her normal outfit. It was only eight in the morning anyway. But where was Robin? She tried to sit up, but pain from her side made her fall back.

"Raven...?"

Raven realized that Stephanie had waked up.

"Uh, sorry if I woke you up, Steph." Raven murmured.

"No, it's alright," Stephanie said. "I was only half asleep anyway."

She sat up, and Raven noticed that her ponytail wasn't in. Stephanie's hair was long and black, her bangs mingled in with the rest of her hair.

"H-how's your leg?" Raven asked, attempting to sit up again. Thankfully, she was able to.

"Ah, I...I think it's a bit better," Stephanie replied, glancing at her leg. "I mean, better than it was yesterday. What about you and Robin?"

"With my already broken leg," Raven responded. "It wasn't fun out in the cold, obviously. And when Terra did that... My side is still in pain, so... Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah." Stephanie said. "What about Robin?"

"I'm not sure." Raven answered. "I haven't seen him."

Just then, the door slid open and the two Titans stared at the door.

Robin walked in.

"Hey, Raven." He said. "Stephanie."

"Where were you?" Raven was the first to ask.

"I just went to get some pizza," Robin explained. "I woke up hours ago. What's wrong with pizza?"

"Nothing." Raven murmured. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. After the... weirdness that went down last night..."

"I get it, Raven. It's alright." Robin told her. "What'd you tell the team last night?"

"I...I told them about everything, but left out the part where..." Raven trailed off. She glanced sideways at Robin, hoping he'd know what she was talking about. He nodded, thankfully.

"Ok," He said. "So, uhm, are-are you guys still hurt?" Robin asked.

"I'm alright," Stephanie answered.

"I think I'm alright." Raven responded.

"Well, the whole team didn't want us fighting crime or anything like that for a while," Robin continued. "At least until our wounds heal up."

"Raven and I can heal ourselves," Stephanie spoke. "So we should be better in no time."

"I-I can heal you, too, if you want," Raven whispered to Robin. "I know how much you hate it when you can't fight for a while."

"I'll be fine, Raven," Robin assured. "It's just my arm. Nothing major. Well, major enough to be off duty for a day or two."

They stared at each other for a few more moments.

   "I-I'm just going to change back to my normal outfit," Raven said awkwardly, teleporting to her room. She changed her winter clothes to her regular, everyday ones. Teleporting back to the medical room, Raven realized she was standing. Since her leg was still broken, she couldn't stand on both of her legs.

Almost falling, Raven felt someone catch her.

"T-thanks, Robin." Raven murmured, letting him help her up. She sat on the bed she woke up from, and then glanced up at Robin.

"What about you?" She asked. "You'll be alright?"

"I told you, it's nothing major." Robin smiled. "You two get some rest. I can send someone in later to check on you if you guys want."

"Thank you." Raven murmured. She and Stephanie sat on their beds for a minute, before Stephanie started to speak.

"You like him, don't you?" Stephanie teased.

"If you say anything that even hints me and Robin liking each other, I'll staple your mouth closed." Raven threatened.

"Heh. Don't worry, Rae," Stephanie laughed. "I won't tell anyone, promise. Oh, and Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Stephanie mumbled.

"For what?" Raven asked, confused.

"For finding me that day," Stephanie answered. "Y'know, the day when Terra was trying to... to..." She trailed off.

"I know what you mean," Raven responded. "And I'm glad we were able to meet each other. You've changed my life, Steph. You changed the whole teams' lives. From when I met the Titans, to meeting you, and meeting Aqualad and the rest of his team." Raven finished.

Stephanie smiled, feeling emotional. "I-I'm still pretty tired from yesterday." She changed the subject. "How about we just sleep for a bit?"

"Sounds good." Raven said. She lay down in the bed, not caring if her cloak was off or not. The half-demon fell asleep quickly, only to have one thing on her mind: Robin.


End file.
